


August 28, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Livewire's attack caused Amos to shriek.





	August 28, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Livewire's attack caused Amos to shriek when his body was consumed by it before the last things she viewed were Supergirl's fists.

THE END


End file.
